Gas dissociators are known, which produce plasma and use antennas and coils to dissociate a gas passing through a chamber, said gas being energized by a high-frequency (VHF, UHF) antenna and/or set of coils; however said devices, although relating to embodiments of the present invention, do not constitute nothing but the relevant state of art.
Also known are devices for water treatment. Among these devices are those described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,910,006, 7,419,603, 5,326,446, etc., which take advantage of electromagnetic properties in order to treat impurities contained in water, which generally are ionized in water and, and thus are affected by an electromagnetic field having suitable properties. Again, this literature is provided as the state-of-the-art in relation to embodiments of the present invention.
The document with publication number WO 2010059751 describes a method and apparatus to produce hydrogen and oxygen from water. Said apparatus comprises a dissociating chamber, a separation apparatus for separating hydrogen ions from oxygen ions and an ionization device. Water can be dissociated within the dissociating chamber with the help of magnetic and/or electromagnetic fields.
In publication document No. WO 2005005009, which is equivalent to Canadian Patent No. 2572434, titled “Dissociation of molecular water into molecular hydrogen”, describes, on page 8, in reference to FIG. 1, that the device comprises a radiant energy transfer reactor, including a first portion adapted to receive water molecules, a second portion where the components of the dissociated water molecules may be separated and removed, and a coil, which develop an electromagnetic field when energy is applied thereto.
Mexican Patent No. 244030 refers to a water treatment system where an electric field is used in order to use a cavitation or shock chamber.
Mexican Patent No. 241669, relates to an apparatus for neutralization of biochemical wastes, comprising the following units: a neutralization chamber, refrigeration, a radio frequency generator, a power generator, a gas regulator, etc.